Sole Difference
by MaybeAYoutuber
Summary: A mysterious girl happens to be a very important part of the lives of the two teams. Who is she? How did she come here? And most importantly, why does she look and act so weird?
1. A Noisy Intorduction

**What's up you guys! Took me long enough to my OC her color O, but I did! And it matches HER NAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEE! If you don'tknow the color, look it up. It will surely be written somewhere. Now, now, I know this might suck, BUT ISH DE BEST I GOT. I don't think there's a shipping for her, though. Anyways, ENJOY.**

I was leaning on the windows of .. whatever this SPACE SHIP is, which will transport us to Beacon. The sight was wonderful. It looked beautiful from up here, and it was silent. At least for a whie. Until this annoying blonde bear hugged her little sister, and kept babbeling with her. I had to listen, it was hard to ignore such a loud sound.

"Oooooh ~ , I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the BEST. DAY. EVER!"

"Pleash shtohp.."

"But I'm so proud of yoouuuuuu ~ !"

"Really, sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bees knees!"

I'm not sure about that.

"I don't wanna be the bees knees - I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees!"

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited! I just... I got moved ahead two years, I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything.."

Her elder sister walks over behind her and drapes her arm over her sister's back.

"But you are special."

I roll my eyes, then a louder source of sound attracts my attention.

Jolly. More noise.

I lean my back against the window and cross my arms and legs, obviously unamused.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information about his wherabouts, please contact Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

Seriously? If anyone had any information about his "wherabouts", don't you think they might be threatened not to tell? Or maybe even working with Torchwick? Is the police epartment that stupid?

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang had distrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful oranization has now -"

It shut down silent, but then a lady, who I guessed her name correctly shortly after she appeared, had started talking.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?"

Really, Goldilocks?

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes and payed attention.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Hunstresses, it is your duty to up-hold it."

No shit, sherlock?

"You have demonstrated the courage neeed for such a task, and now, it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

I think I'm good to go. Highest in my class, also strongest. Will pretty much have competition in Beacon, but I don't give a shit if anyone better than me or not.

"Wow!"

Red Riding Hood goes to the windows and watches the sight.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here!"

She watched in awe, and I found it nicethat she had an elder sister who held her back. Her hand was on her shoulder and she pulled her closer to her for a side sisterly hug.

"I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now."

I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the kid who ruined the moment by throwing up.

"Well, I guess the view isn''t for everyone."

"It.. was a nice moment while is lasted."

Red Riding Hood said cheerfully, shrugging.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

"Ah, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy."

I was thinking of calling him Reverse Wuss, but Vombit Boy works, too.

"AUGH! GROSS! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross .. "

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I couldn't help but fully smile and look to the other side. Is that what having I sibling feel like? Is it fun? I'd love to ask, but that'd be weird.

Tch, as if I don't look weird enough. I have red crimson eyes and silver silk hair with bangs over my forehead.I wore an esmerald hoodie and black pants with esmerald sneakers, as well as black gloves that were short until my wrists and were cut off at my fingers and there were holes at my knuckles. I always have a green apple lollipop in my mouth.

I couldn't help it! They're tasty. THe tastiest things in the world.

I think I look weird enough. My hood doesn't do much, I just like my hood on.

My weapons were simple. At least that's what people would think. I weild a twin sai, but it's not as normal. It has green handels, and shoots out green fire from the tip when I want it to, along with bullets from the end of the handels, of course. And more than one type of bullet, there's poisonous, there's just sleeping, there's also plain killing ones, and more.

It's name is Natural Fury.

Pretty cool, huh?

Too bad, I don't have much friends because I look weird.

I wonder how it feels like to have a friend. Or a sibling. Or just an aqquantiance.. I guess I never will experience it.

I sigh and put on my headphones from my neck, and listen to my music, shutting down the world, waiting for us to land.

-Later-

As we finally landed safely, people bolted outside, while I just walked casually and quitely, with my headphones on my neck, in case I miss something.

Reverse Wuss comes from in front of me and runs to the closest trash can, throwing up.

I roll my crimson eyes and keep walking, not noticing that the two babbiling sisters are infront of me. They stop in their tracks and cry in awe, and I almost hit them. They were looking at Beacon. What did they expect? A hut? Of course it will be something big like this.

I sighed and went to sit on a bench, deciding to go back inside later. My lollipop stays in my mouth untile it's done and turns into gum and I swallow it, then I get another green apple flavoured lollipop. THat's why my tongue is green at most times.

I take out my note book from the back of my hoodie, yes, there are a lot of things back there, including my weapon, and just as soon as I attempt to draw, another noise. The same noise. Comes by for another conversation.

"The view from Vale's got nothin' on this!"

"Ooh! Oooh! Sis! Sis!"

Just as her sister crossed her arms, she tugged on it, pulling it, as if wanting to show her something.

"That kid's got a Collapsible Staff! OOOH! AND SHE'S GOT A FIRE SWORD!"

She suddenly started drifting away, only to be held back by her sister from her hood.

"Ow, oww ~ .. "

"Easy there, little sister, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons?!"

Yeah, what do you mean "just weapons"? Weapons are everything. Natural Fury is the only thing I have.

"They're an extensions of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool.."

She looks like a little twelve year old fangirling over a bunny rabbit she found. Or rather, she was the bunny rabbit. And it was cute.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

She suddenly takes out a scythe and waves it around after snuggling it. I see that girl is partially me.

"Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose! I just.. like seeing new things. It's like meeting new people! But better.."

"Ruby, come on," she pulls her hood over her face and stands infront of her younger sibling confidentaly, "why don't you try to make some friends of your own?"

"But.." She pulls the hood off of her head, "why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Actually," a couple of kids suddenly appear behind her, "my friends are here now, I gotta go catch up, 'kay, c'ya, bye!"

The girl spins around, cluelessy, as her sister leaves.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?"

The voice fades as the dizzy girl beginds to tumble and fall.

"I don't know what I'm doing.."

She falls over some white bags.

"WHAT RE YOU DOING!?"

She just said she doesn't know.

"Uh..sorry.."

"Sorry?! Do have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uhhh.."

She picks up a bag to help her grab her luagge again. She snatches it from her hands. Somehow that girl looks familiar...

WAIT. NO WAY. Oh no. That "Ruby" is in big trouble now.

"Gimme that! This is Dust! Mined and purified by the Schnee Quarry!"

"Uhh.."

She picks one up and closes her case, blowing away some Dust.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust!"

She shakes the one in her hand, it keeps releasing Dust in the air.

"Fire! Water! Lighting! Energy! Are you even listening ot me!? Is any of this sinking in!?"

Ruby shows signs of snezing, and I immediatley jump off the bench I was sitting on, in front of the door for the academy.

"Uhhhhaauhhh-Chooooo!"

She sneezes, and smoke, lightning, fire, and some ice? Maybe? Escaped in one explosion.

The Dust bottle flies in the air and lands at the foot of a girl, who picks it up and stops reading her book to examin the object in her hand, spinning it observantly.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby kept touching the edges of her fingers with the other, clearly embarresed.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Uh! You complete DOLT! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too YOUNG ot be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I - I .. uh.."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters! So.. Watch where you're going!"

She crosses her arms and looks to the other side dramatically.

"I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's Heiress, actually," The girl who picked up the Dust bottles butts in, and I decide to follow later on, after she finishes her explanation, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Auh! Finally! Some recognition!"

She flips her hair backwards and puts her hand on her hips confidentally. I guesture for the girl in black to let me complete and hand me the Dust bottle. She does.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor force -"

"And questionable buissness partners."

"How dare - ! The nerve of - ! UGH!"

She finishes for me, as Ruby snickers beneath her breath and Wiess looks at both of us really frustrated. She snatches the Dust from my hand, and I sent a smug smirk to the girl in black, who smirks back as we turn to leave.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!"

I hear Ruby in a distance, as I walked towards the door.

" 'Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day.."

I hear a thud.

"Welcome to Beacon..."

I hear other footsteps coming in a distance, only to recognize them as Reverse Wuss'. I didn't even have to look back.

I smile and push the doors, leading to a crowd of people.

"Oh no.."

Did I mention that I hate crowds and loud noise?

**Best ending you gon' get XD. I try, I try, don't judge me. R & R! **


	2. Much In Common

**There might not be any author notes before and after chapters anymore, I concentrate on my writing more. XP**

How could I have NOT realized the I was standing beside Goldilocks? She has the blondest hair!

"Ruby! I saved you a spot!"

She hesitates and says something to Reverse Wuss, then comes running, angry, with crossed arms.

"How's your first day goin', little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a HOLE in front of the school, and there was fire! And I - I think some ice?"

Her sister leans in, hands on her hips.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage," suddenly, I looked behind her, just to see the worst nightmare Ruby could ever get, Weiss was right there, "and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then I EXPLODED, and then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!"

She hops into her sisters arms, whinning.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"You were lucky we wren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded."

"It was an accident! It was an accident!"

She slides from her sister's arm and lands on the floor, then Weiss shoves "THE PAPER" in her face. of course, I knew what that was.

"What's this?"

I fought the urge to smack my forehead, failing and making the loudest slap sound ever, making Goldilocks turn to me, then back to her sister.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust appilcation and practice in the field."

"Uhh.."

I cover my snort with my hand.

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Abseloutly."

"Read this," she shoved the paper in her face and back away, "and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uhh, it's seems like you two got off the wrong foot.. Why don't you start over and try to be friends?"

"Yeah!" Ruby turns back to Weiss, sticking her hand out and clearing her throat, "Great idea, sis! Hello Weiss. I'mmmm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blond, over there!"

She guestures her thumb to Reverse Wuss, who looks at her curiously as he is the subject they were talking about. Ruby claps her hands together and looks like a hopeful lost puppy.

"Really?!"

"No."

Weiss finished bluntly and I chuckled.

"Ahem," The mic on stage makes a ringing sound from Proffesor Ozpin, clearing his throat,"I'll , keep this breif. You traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your crafts and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the proctection of people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowlege can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

He finishes and walks off, and Glynda comes and starts to speak.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiantions begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."

She walks away, same direction Ozpin walked to. Goldilocks brushes her hands through her hair and puts them on her hips.

"He seeme kind of.. off. Like he wasn't ever there."

"I'm a natural blond, you know."

Reverse Wuss plops in, catching all four of our heads, and Wiess rubs her temple with her fingers.

-Later-

I was in another hoodie, but this time, it had the minecraft creeper on, and it was fluffy outside and inside. I was wearing black and white stripped shorts. I was sitting in my own little corner under a window, using the moonlight to shine over my black notebook, so I can draw.

I was sitting in a ball, my notebook on my thighs and knees. Two clumps of hair from the front coming out, along with the bang, and the rest of my hair behind the hoodie, just like this morning. My hair was long, long enough to reach my thighs, so I stuff it in my hoodie, and keep two strumps of hair from both sides outside so I feel comfortable.

The girl in black from this morning came and sat to the other side of the table beside me, lighting a candle so she can read her book.

My ears lingered to yet another conversation including Ruby. She was in her pajamas on her sleeping bag, writing something. Her sister jumps on the sleeping bag beside her.

"It's like a biiiiiig slumber party!"

"I don't think that would approve of all the boys though."

"I know I do. Rrrrrr..."

She looked at all the boys, then passed Reverse Wuss, in a fluffy one-peice pajama. Goldilocks takes her sighs back in disgust, and turns her attention to her younger sister.

"What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awwwwwwwww! That's so cuuuuuuuuuuute!"

She was shushes by her sister, throwing a pillow at her face. My eyes and fingers concentrated on my drawings, but my ears seeked elsewhere.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take any of my friends with me to school, ir's weird not knowing nayone here."

"What about Jaune?"

Jaune? I'm assuming that's Reversed Wuss?

"He's ... nice.. There you go! Plus one friend!That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby lies on her back.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as a negative friend! You just made one friend and.. one enemy!"

Another pillow was thrown at her.

"Look, it's only been one day, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet."

Suddenly, I could feel the gazes of both girls on me and the girl beside me.

"Those girls.."

"You know them?"

I kept scribbling on my drawing, praising myself for knowing how ot do more than one thing at once.

"Not really, they saw what happened this morning and helped, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!"

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

We both heard the gurgeling noises coming towards us. We both looked at them with our irises, then glanced at each other and twitched our lips, as if smiling in unsion. We looked back to our stuff.

"Hellooooo! I beleive you three may KNOW each other?"

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Uhh.. Yeah! My names Ruby," she reaches out her hand, but snaps it bag when we both show no intrest. Seriously, what are you doing. I have no friends and I could do better than that,"but you can just call me Crater ... Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"WHat are you doing?"

"I DON'T KNOW HELP ME."

She smiles fakly.

"Soo... what're your names?"

"Blake."

"Emereld."

"Well, Blake, Emereld, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks.."

"Goes well with your... pajamas!"

"Riiigght.."

She glances at me with her eyes, guesruting for me to help her. I guess I'm not the only one who likes quite.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's quite lovely," I try to distract them from her, and she continues.

"Almost as lovely as this book... That I will continue to read ... as soon as you leave."

"And this drawing. That I will continue to draw after you leave, too."

"Yeah, these girls are lost causes."

"What're you drawing?"

"Huh?"

I look beside me to see that Ruby was already over here, looking at my drawings.

"It's nothing it's - It's a mystical tree called the Nemeton. It controls power that is very strong. And these," I flip the pages,"are called Oni. They can posses a human being if they have a spiritual aura, or a connection with hatered or anger. Or just a person too weak. They are angry spirits, controled by the Nogitsune, that feeds off of vengance, pain, and power. And these," I brush my finger over about ten or nine pallets,"are the daggers that have to be broken, to get the Oni to your control, even if your no Nogitsune or Kitsune, which is the fox spirit, the good one with electrical powers to control light."

Suddnely I stop in my tracks from flipping move pages and look at her.

"Sorry.. did I get carried away?"

"No, no, not at all, I was all ears. Maybe you can give me a tour in your note book sometime."

"I guess..."

"And your book?"

She speaks to Blake. I mentally sigh.

I take it back. I'm not better at shit.

"What's it about?"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"It's like Emereld's Oni. They can posses, too. You have a lot in common, don't'cha?"

The blonde looked at both of us, after asking the question. We make eye contact and smile.

"I guess you can say so.."

"I love books. Yang used to read my every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters.. they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I always wanted to be liek those heroes in the books. One who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's.. very ambitions for a child..Unfortunatley, the real world isn't such as a fairy tale's.."

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better."

"Ooh ~ I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

She goes and bear hugs from the side.

"Cut it out!"

They leap into a big fight.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's been a pleasure to -"

We were cut off by the precense of another being.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to get some sleep?!"

Then they recognize each other.

"Oh, not you again!"

Weiss and Yang say in unsion. Ruby presses a finger to her mouth to shush them.

"Sh! Guys! She's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I've always been on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying ot be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake and I look at each other, then smile and shake our heads. Blake takes her candle and blows it at the same time I hold the rope to close the curtains.

**Yay.. Yes, I do like Japanese. In fact, I am an otaku, and that should be clear by now. And yes, I do watch Teen Wolf XD.**


	3. Landing Strategy

I woke up next morning, rubbing my crimson eyes and yawming while stretching. Hearing some of the guys and girls saying I looked cute, I covered my face with my hoodie and walked to the bathroom with my original clothes.

I looked in the mirror and indeed, I did look cute. But cute wasn't going to help me. Itook off my clothes and stepped in the shower, sighing while letting the steamy water fall on my face as I raised my head up.

Couple of minutes later, I stepped out of the shower and brushed my teeth again, then dried myself and put my combat school on. I looked like a normal teenage going to a normal school. The headphones were doing the touch.

I walked to my locker, hands in my pockets, I take out my twin sai and put it in the back of my hoodie, then take oneof the million green apple flavoured lollipop and unwrapped it, plopping it in my mouth.

I walk randomly around, waiting for Glynda or Ozpin to say something.

As if on cue..

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff initiations, again, would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff initians."

While I was walking, I see something odd. I see Jaune. Stuck to a wall. With the famous Female Herculese, as I liked to call her. She's nice and and she's strong, like Herculese. I don't think Weiss knows who I am. I'm not from Beacon or Cynton, or the SCHNEE ACADEMEY. I'm from Honderina Acaemy. no one probably ever heard of it. They only take best students there.

As I walked, I feel a tapp on my shoulder, and see that it's Pyrrah. I'll call her by her name, since she's nice.

"Oh, hey, Pyrrah."

"Are you Emereld Robe, by any chance?"

"Yeah, I am."

I turn to her, giving her my full attention. Her eyes widen and she suddenly goes all formal.

"It's an honor to be in your presence."

"Wha ~? No, you don't need to do that. I'm normal. Unlike any other Honderina Academy student."

"WHAT ACADEMY?!"

I get a little starteled by Weiss's voice. She comes up and runs infront of me.

"YOUUUUUUUUU ARE EMERELD ROBE, THE BEST STUDENT IN THE HIGH CLASS ACADEMY, HONDARINA ACADEMY!?"

"Uhm.. yes?"

"OH. LORD! I AM SORRY FOR THE WAY I TREATED YOU! I REALLY AM! I WOULD LOVE YOU TO BE ON MY TEAM!"

She looks at me with hopeful eyes, and I lean back.

"Actually.. I was thinking of being the Sole Difference."

"The what now?"

"You really don't know?"

She looks at me, and shakes her head, so does Pyrrah.

"Oh. Wow. It was said that one student would be special to complete a hidden task, and be the Sole Difference, if they want to be. The Sole Difference is a sole player, as in, no teammates, not guidance, just you, and yourself. With classes, of course."

They gasp and have bewildred looks on their faces.

"Um.. are you okay?"

"Bu..But You CAN'T! YOU NEED TO BE ON MY TEAM! THE WINNING TEAM!"

"I work well alone, Weiss, so.. if you please.. get off?"

She realized she was sitting on me, pinning me on the ground, and Pyrrah still bewildred. She jumps off and I dust myself.

"See you around, Weiss."

I give her a salute with a wink, and turn to leave. Suddenly, Jaune, Yang, Ruby, and Blake could be seen in a distance.

"Oh. Hi guys."

"What was that?"

"Is it true?"

"Are you really THAT Emereld?"

"HOW DID YOU GET WEISS TO SIT ON YOU?"

I give it some thought, then answer.

"That was Wiess fangirling over me, begging me to get on her team. Yes, the Sole Difference is real alright, and I plan to be it. I am Emereld Robe from Hondarina Academy, the best student in the high class academy. And I think Weiss didn't know she was sitting on me, Jaune. Anything else?"

They all have open jaws.

"Well.. we better get going. Although I liked the silence I just broke. Bye, bye, see ya!"

I run off, fearing that people will surround me and become noisy.

-LATER-

I was standing on the launching pedal, the last one, right before Jaune.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emereld Forest. Speaking of Emereld, welcome to Beacon, head student of Hondarina."

"Uh.. Th-THa's okay, Proffesor Ozpin. Thank you."

"Now, I'm sure some of you have heard of the assignment of teams. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"These teammates will stay with you here for the time being. So it best to be paired with someone who you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will your partner for the next four years."

"Darn.. now it's tough.."

"What is tough, Miss Robe?"

"Please proffesor, just call me Emereld, and I was hoping to be the Sole Difference, since I really work well alone and I had no friends since childhood, really. I beleive it's put every year, but no one really makes the special task. No one finds it. And it does exsist, right?"

"Yes. It does."

I sigh in releif.

"But are you sure?"

"Positive. Me and Natural Fury can do things on our own way. Escpesially since I can control my fire, tell it what to burn and what not to."

"Is that so? Am I allowed to see?"

I take out my twin sai, then take his hand put it above my twin sai.

Then, green fire forms out of the tip of the weapon, nothing happening to the hand of the professor.

"I told you."

"Impressive.."

I hold both my weapons out and take a deep breath, then look to the Emerled Forest.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition alone the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everythin gin your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instrusctors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path with several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you properly. Any questions?"

"Uh, sir, I -"

"Good. Now, take your positions."

He completley ignored Jaune. We take our positions. I stand, chest forward, head high, eyes narrows, arms back, weapons altered, feet light, and a gap between my feet, right one forward.

"Uhm, sir, I've got a. question."

Just then, Weiss gets launched. And others, too.

"So, this landing strategy thing.. So, what are you going to do? Are you dropping us off?"

"No. You will be falling."

"Oh.. I see.. so, did you hand out parachutes?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

I hear a "Weeeeee!" in a distance, that's what I would do.

Yang looks at me and Ruby then winks, putting her sunglasses on. Then she gets launched.

"Yeah, so.."

Then Ruby smiles and gets launched.

"Later!"

I get launched.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEE!"

Last thing I hear from anyone was Jaune screaming. I spin around in the air and do flips.

I use my green fire to as a jet, just so I can get further north, and indeed I did, but I HAD to land sometime. I heard a:

"Birdie, no!"

Assuming that was Ruby.

I landed and flipped, lollipop still in my mouth.

"Nailed it."

I started to move, and avoided all eye contact.

"No eye contact, no eye contact, you are going to be the Sole Difference."

I keep remiding myself.

I hated teamwork. Ever since that time back at Hondarina.. I hated teamwork. It was the worst possible thing ever. I'd rather die alone than die with a team.

I don't need help. I can carry my own weight, and I can help others at the same time. That's all there is to it. That's how I'll stay.

... Right?

I shake the thought away, not wanting my memories to haunt me anymore.

Then, one problem.

I hear one thing.

A Beowulf.

A pack of them.

From what I know about hte creatures of Grimm, they only make sound when there's a prey.

So that means a person is in trouble.

I sigh. And go towards the sounds.

"Don't worry, Emereld comes to the rescue.."

I then hear:

_"RUBY!"_

Dear God, that's Weiss.. Wait, Ruby? She's paired with Ruby! AHAHAHAHA! AMAZING!


	4. Battle Begins

I walking near Weiss's voice, and a million other Beowulf's. Then, a tree gets set on fire.

I see the two girls, standing in between the pack.

I whistle.

"Yeeohoo! Beowulfies! Over here!"

"Emereld!"

"WHAT!? WHERE?!"

Then a tree falls, and it's on fire.

"Guys, go!"

"But -"

"I SAID GO! I can take these nonsenses.."

I keep away eye contact, even though they're already paired. They howl at me.

"Oh? BRING IT!"

I stay luring them away from Ruby and Weiss, and into my previous direction, north. Suddenly, a Reaper (Yes, it's a beast I created. It's like, get a dragon, a REALLY big dragon, with sharp wings, an add a spiky tail XD) flies above me.

"Oh, a pack of Beowulves and a Reaper VS. Me, that seems," I take out my weapons out and ready my stance, "fair enough."

_**" HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

-..-

_*Ozpin POV.*_

"Our newest pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkerie and Ly Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's better off than Niko's. I don't care what his trancscript says, but that Jaune fwllow is not ready for this level of combat."

"Hmm.."

"Proffesor Ozpin, Emereld has still not formed a pair. Do you think she can do it?"

"Maybe.."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should be able to rech the relics soon enough. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

I watched Ruby, Weiss, and Emereld closely.

"Proffessor Ozpin?"

-...-

_*Yang POV.*_

I walked along side Blake, as we reached some kind of broken building that looks like an abandoned temple with chess peices on them.

"Think this is it?"

She doesn't answer, and instead walks forward silently. It's be best if she and Emereld were a pair or something, even though I admire Blake and her silence.

I follow her inquestionablly and go to the chess peices. Some of them are missing.

"Chess peices?"

"Some of them a re missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

We start walking around, choosing. I raise a golden horse chess peice.

"How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure."

She walks towards me and we stand in the middle of the temple.

"Well, that wasn't too hard."

"It's not like this place is difficult to find."

Suddenly, we hear a scream from behind us. A very girly one.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?!"

I turn to her, and she's just looking at the sky.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

I look at what she's looking at, only to find my little sister falling from the sky.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Suddenly, Jaune comes flyin gfrom the side, hitting Ruby and flying right into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I - "

Before I completed, an Ursa came swinging around, then falling on the ground, with a girl on it.

"Aw.. It's broken.."

"Nora," a guys panted while leaning on his knees, "don't ever do that again.."

The girl is already gone, looking at one of the relics, then she picks one up and poes with a sing-song voice.

"I'm queen of the castle ~ ! I'm queen of the castle ~ !"

"NORA!"

"Hehehe, coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just come in riding on an Ursa?"

"I -"

Once again, I'm cut off, but this time, it's another girl, Pyrrah, comes running and dodging the attacks of a Death Stalker. Then my sister pops beside me.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

"NORA!"

She comes in between the hug, making us both jump back.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

"Grrh... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD YOU JUST ALL PLEASE SETTLE DOWN FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE CRAZY HAPPENS!?"

Two seconds pass and Ren comes running beside us. Then ..

"Yang?"

My head goes down low, as I know what's going to happen now.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?"

"I said jump.."

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fiiine.."

"She's falling.."

Then, Jaune comes out of nowhere and catches her.

"Just.. dropping in?"

Suddenly, they hold on to each other and fall to the ground.

"NOOO!"

Jaune belly flops first, then Weiss falls and sits on him.

"My hero.."

"My back.."

Then, Pyrrah gets hit flies to the floor beside us.

"Great. The gang's all here. Now we could die togther."

"NOT QUITE!"

I look to the source of sound coming from the air, all I see is a Reaper, and no one other than Emereld on it.

She jumps down low, and in mid-air, she shoots some bullets and fire, then goes meelee attacks on a pack of Beowulves, killing them all in a lick of time.

She back flips a great distance and falls right beside me like nothing happened.

"So. What's up?"

-..-

_*Emereld POV.*_

She's looking at me jaw dropped.

"What? It was just a pack of Beowulves."

"Is that the.."

"Yep!" I look at Weiss, "That IS the same pack that almost killed both of you!"

"Wait, what?"

Yang asks again.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"NOW, the gang's all here. NOW we could die together."

"Not if I help it! YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ruby charges at the Death Stalker and gets hit, falling back.

"D-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

She then shoots a bullet and retreives her sycthe, then starts running.

"Ruby!"

Yang goes forward, and I followed later on.

Then, pointy feathers fly everywhere, and get Ruby's cape.

"Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!"

She pulls on her cape, then realizes that the Death Stalker is standing behind her, about to strike. She raises her hands to sheild herself, and a spark of white passes me and ice is formed. I smirk.

"You are so childish!"

Ruby looks at her savior.

"And dim-witted, and hyper-active, and don't even get me started on your fighting style."

She turns to her.

"And I suppose I can be a bit.. difficult.. but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this ... together. So, if you, quit trying to show off, I'll be ... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off, I want to show you and tell you I can do this!"

"You're fine."

She walks by her back to us. Ruby looks at the stuck Death Stalker in awe, then walks back to us. Yang gives her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Then, the Reaper and his feathery friend circle back.

"Guys, that thing is circling back ... what are we going to do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying,"

"Your objectives are right in front of you. Grab your artifacts and get the hell outta here, while I help you."

"What do you mean, Emereld?"

"I.. still want to be the Sole Difference, and plus, I'm not paired. I came here all alone."

"WHAT?!"

The entire group shouts in awe.

"There - There must be a hidden relic or something! So I help you get out, and then I come back look for it!"

"But you can die!"

I exhale and close my eyes.

"I suppose I have gotten a few close calls back then, but I guess I'm fine. I could take out all the three of these stupid monsters on my own."

"Don't be ridiciulous!"

"Yeah! We're here to help!"

"JUST GRAB YOUR RELICS ALREADY, PEOPLE!"

Weiss sighs, and they walks to the temple and grab their relics.

"Wait.."

"What is it?"

"I sense the presence of another one.."

I kneel on the ground on one knee, and brush my fingers on the rocks. The others are looking at me confused.

I brush my fingers over a movable rock.

"Bingo."

I press on it, and a hole in the ground is formed by the falling rocks. I pick up a white and red patch. It's a red patch, with a white flower on it.

"Hey! This might be it!"

"I beleive it is."

I put it in my pocket.

"Now, we can all leave together."

"If.. you say so."

I shrug. The Death Stalker begins to break the ice.

"Time we left."

"Right. Let's go."

Ruby walks forward and I roll my eyes and follow. Now, we're walking and hiding behind walls, so and don't find us. Then, the Death Stalker pops in.

Oh great.

"Aw man, run!"

"Nora, distract it!"

She jumps in between the feathers, then starts to shoot the feathery guy. The Death Stalker sneaks behind her, but then Ren and Blake help her.

Weiss uses her portal looking gliffs and grabbed Nora, running away. Ren and Blake are close to the Death STalker, Pyrrah stops to help.

"Go go go!"

I nod and keep running, but then decides to butt inbetween the bridge and break it hallf, where I was standing.

"DAAHH!"

"EMERELD!"


	5. Interesting Year

"DAAHH!"

"EMERELD!"

I dispose of my panic and turn myself into a correct position, using my green fire and a jet again, staying in the air. I have no intentions of going on the ground whatsoever.

Ren, Blake, and Pyrrah are on one side, then Nora uses her hammer to jump to the other side along with Jaune, hitting the Death Stalker and falling back, making Blake herself fall.

Blake uses her weapon, like me, to swing around back to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss's side.

"It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

I'd love to help, but I got a Reapor on my tail. I spin to it and shift my weight, using my bullets to at least hurt it's eyes. I fly over it with my fire, but it just turns back.

I grit my teeth because of how annoying this thing is. I decide to let is chase me around a bit, so I can watch the others.

It breaks the land they're standing on, Ruby uses her semblence, speed, and her bullets to get up. Yang uses her gaunlets to get up. Weiss uses her gliffs, and Blake, Blake is defying gravity, from what I see, using her weapons.

"None of this is working!"

"I've got a plan, cover me!"

Just then, the Death Stalker tries to break the bridge the other four are standing on.

"We gotta move!"

Pyrrah and Jaune use their shields and weapons to distart the Death Stalker from Ren, who limbs on it and shoots it's tail, but then it throws Ren.

"Ren!"

Then, they realize the tail is loose.

"Pyrrah!"

"DONE!"

She throws her shield, and it cuts the tail dow, amking it fall on it's head, then going back to Pyrrah.

"Nora!"

"HEADS UP!"

She uses her hammer and Pyrrah's shield to fly in the air. I pass by her, Reaper still chasing me. I give her a high five as she falls down and hits the Death Stalker on it's head, ending it. Then all three of them fall on safe land, while Ren comes running and face plants.

Back to the four girls, Yang is shooting Feathers until she shoots it's eye. It spins and goes for her, and jumps in it's mouth, holding it open. Thn shoots in it.

"I'm. Su. Per. Hungry!"

She then looks back and jumps off as she looks at the cliff behind her. Feathers hit the cliff, then Weiss jumps by and freezes it's tail at the last second. Blake and Yang hold Blake's string from her weapon on two sides, then Ruby jumps on it with her sycthe, as Weiss uses her gliff to make a sling shot.

"Of course, you'd come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hm, can I?"

Ruby looks confidentaly at the monster infront of her as she gets launched holding it with her sycthe by the neck. Weiss uses her gliffs to make a path way for Ruby to walk on as she uses her bullets to speed up. She then cuts the head of the monster, standing on the cliff, filled with accomplishment.

Now, the Reaper growls, and all attention turns to me.

"It's show time!"

I put on my head phones and turn to charge at it, kicking it's teeth, breaking a hole between them. I then proceedto jump above it's jawline and onto it's skull. I use my fire to make a pathway of fire on it's back. I then go to it's tail, and cut it's end off.

As I know, a grounded dragon, is a dead dragon.

It screams in agony, then I jump to the wings. I make cut line and fires everywhere, shooting it. I seem to forget it had sharp ends at it's wings, and barley duck under an attack by the sharp end.

I jump off, but then use some rock wall to jump back in battle, and my fire as boost. I shoot at it's eye while charging forward, and then I came close enough to put my twin sai in it's eyes and burn them, so they don't regenerate.

It screams once more, and I jump off to the furthest distance possible. I then start charging once again, spinning around like a drill with my fire, and going into the hole I made between it's teeth, into the monster itself from the inside.

-..-

_*Ruby's POV.*_

"Emereld!"

"Did she just!?"

"She just went in it on purpose!"

"No!"

"We have to help!"

Just as we start to reload, a loud explosion stopped us. We looked back at the place where the Reaper once was and there was no one there but Emereld falling. She was falling to the rocks, not using her fire.

But then, she suddenly spun and landed in between all of us.

"So, did you like the show? I killed it all on my own! Told you I can do this."

I run to her and give her a hug.

"You had us worried!"

"Why?"

"Because you're our friend! That's why!"

"I .. am?"

"Of course you are!"

"I .. guess.."

We then all tackle her, and give her hugs.

"Hey! Wait! No! Stop whatever you're doing! Hahaha!"

She was clearly enjoying.

-..-

_*Back to Emereld, hehe.*_

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Weinshester, Jhon Brodsme, Sky Long. (Lol, that's what I heard.) The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop peices. Form this day forward, you'll work as team CRDL, lead by, Cardin Weinshester."

A round of aplause happened. Then the next four of them walked in.

"Jaune Arc. Ly Ren. Pyrrah Valkerie. The four of you retreived the White Rogue peices. From this day forward, you'll work as team JNPR."

Nora hugs Ren excitedly. I already ship them.

"Lead by, Jaune Arc."

"Huh? Led by..m-me?"

"Congratulations young man."

Pyrrah proceeds to punch him playfuly, and he falls. The round of applause turns to laughing. Then the next four go.

"Blake Beladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xaoi Long. The four of you retreived White Night peices. From this day forward you'll work as team RWBY, led by, Ruby Rose."

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Yang goes to hug her sister in the round of applause.

"And now, Emereld Robe," I walk in alone on this.. stage, "you have retrieved the White Lotus patch. Therefore, you are the Sole Difference, no team, just you. You will be having your own dorm and maintainence room, for you are the legendary Sole Difference of this year. And there hasn't been many."

"Thank you, Proffessor Ozpin."

A round of applause comes to me, and I smile awkwardly and wave.

"Looks like things are looking up for this to be an.. interesting year."


	6. Crossing The Line

In the morning, I was awake and it was an okay day, then I realized I can't wear my hoodie. It suddenly turned bad.

I crawled out of my bed and to the bathroom and got ready. I guess now my hair will be everywhere, which I hate. I hate long hair, but this seems to grow extra tall by the second.

I brushed my teeth and hair, after I took another shower, and put on the school uniform. A browin-ish red jacket with golden color and a white shirt with a red ribbon at the collar. A red skirt, striped with thin brown and gold colors, and socks that stopped under my knees with a couple of inches and classic brown shoes.

I put on my gloves and took my weapons with my in the back of the shirt, and I put on a hat that matches my jacket. I plopped a lollipop in my mouth, and walked outside.

I keep thinking about what Ruby said yesterday. Could these guys really be my very first friends?

I walked down the hallway, past teams RWBY and JNPR rooms. First thing I heard was a whistle. I didn't even want to know what was going on.

I strolled outside and got into class quickly, then sat at the last part before the edge of the first row. People behind me questioning why I sat there. Well, because I want to, you fuck.

I sighed and waited for whoever devilish creature was going to teach us useless information today. I know almost everything, but you can never gain enough. It won't hurt, it's just boring.

Suddenly, team RWBY and JNPR came BUSTING in the class, and Ruby sat beside me at the edge, beside me Weiss on the other side, beside her Yang, beside her Blake.

"Oh. Hey guys."

They all turned to me.

"Do we know you - Wait, Emereld?"

"Emereld?"

Jaune pops up from behind us, along with his team.

"Is that you?"

"Yep, that's me."

"You look so different with no hoodie on!"

"Oh.. I see.."

"NOT THAT DIFFERENT IS BAD!"

"For once, this dunce is right!"

"Yeah! You look pretty, with the long hair! I'm glad I'm not the only one with long hair!"

"The uniform does seem to go nicely with your crimson eyes."

"Thanks guys.."

I felt flattered there for a second, until some fat man comes in.

"Uhhh, who's that?"

"Probably our teacher. And from the looks of it, Ruby, you're going to get REALLY bored."

"Oh no."

"WE WILL BEGIN CLASS."

It suddenly went silent.

"Wow."

He claps his hand twice then starts by some stuff.

"Monsters! Deeeeeeeeeeemons! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! HA-HA!"

He laughs and no one does anything. I added the cricket sound for cliche touches. It wakes Ruby from her sweet slumber. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"Uhh... and you shall, too, upon graduating from this prestigous academy!" he says confidentaly as he starts to pace, "Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe here in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absloutley teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to peices, and that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses!" He takes the pause to wink at Yang, who awkwardly looks away, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, from the very world!"

Some kid in the back jumps in excitedly while raising his arm. When we all look at him, he sits back down.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man," he paused inbetwen his words, "me."

As he started, I looked at Ruby, who was drawing something. She raises her paper to show us a funny picture of the proffesor. She sticks her toungue out and puts it back in in a funny matter.

Yang pounded her fist on the desk, Blake snickered beneath her breath, and I smile with putting my finger at my mouth.

"AHEM."

He breaks the happy mood and keeps talking.

"In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tanasity, and I went home with the beast in captivity, and my head held high, celebrated, as a hero!" He bows, as if we're suppose to applause him, "The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable," I looked at Ruby, who was balancing a pencil on her finger that balanced a book and and apple with a funny face, then I looked at Weiss, who was shaking with anger, "A true Huntsman must be dependable," I looked back at Ruby who was already asleep, then back at Weiss who was still angry, "A true Hunstman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise," I looked at Ruby who was picking her nose, and started to chuckle a little.

"Now, who amognst you believes himself to be the embodiement of these traits, along side of the Sole Difference?"

"Aw, man!"

I rest my cheek on my palm, sighing with a pout, as Weiss raised her hand.

"I do, sir!"

"Well then, let's find out!" He guesutred his hand at a cage, a shaking one, "Step forward and meet your opponent!"

Weiss stood out and walked in front of the cage, weapon in her hand, in her uniform. (Because I want to.)

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah! Represent teaaaaaan RWBY!"

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus here!"

"Oh.. sorry.."

"NOW! Let the match," he cut the cage lock with his axe, "begin!"

A Boombutuk (That's what I saw on the board from my memory, too lazy to open episodes XD this is all my memory.) came running out of the cage and towards Wiess. She dodges it and hits it's side, but it was armored.

"Haha! Weren't expecting THAT were you?"

"Hang in there Wiess!"

Weiss charges forward, only for her weapon to be caught inbetween the horns.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss gets distracted by Ruby, and the creature of Grimm throws away her sword and pushes her.

"Hohoho, now what will you do without your weapon?"

She looks forward and finds it charging at her, then she dodges and uses it to her advantage to go get her weapon.

"Weiss, go for it's belly! There is no armor beneath!"

"Stop telling me what to DO!"

Oh, that was a bitch move.

Ruby sinks in to the back while Weiss follows what Ruby said and goes for it's belly.

"Hohoho, it seems that we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." Weiss looks at Ruby angrily, and Ruby just sinks in sadly and silently, "Be sure to cover your assigned readings. And, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss leaves, her brown shoes clacking and her weapon on her side.

"Sheesh, what's with her?"

I look at Ruby and take her hand, running after Weiss.

"Weiss!"

We turn at the corner to catch up with her and she turns to us.

"What?!"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being - "

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You're suppose to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"Augh, what'd I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back at the forest, you acted like a complete child, and you only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together, I thought you beleived in acting as a team!"

"Not a team, led by you. I've studied. And trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better! Ozpin. Made. A mistake."

"Hey!" I step in, "What the hell is wrong with you, Weiss?! All she did was cheer for you and tell the weak spots! And she even made the plan yesterday! I think she's a perfect team captain!"

"What would you know about teams?! You're probably just some other lonely girl who thinks about nothing but herself, and had no friends and no family, with a terrible childhood! No one probably cared for you when you were young, you probably never even met anyone! All you did was go to school and get good grades, and that is all! You probably were a jerky person and you never had or will have any friends or family, and when you did, you're just trying to hold on to them so you can be happy! Well, guess what, you have no friends or family, nor do you even deserve one!"

"Weiss!"

Ruby attempts to step in, but it seems that Weiss has won this one.

"You know, you're right. You're right about everything. I had no family, nor did I have any friends or any childhood. But that's because my family was dead and.. that's all. I stayed with my brother till he decided to leave because he had issues. I was a jerky person at some point in life, but decided to be a bit.. nicer to people, because I thought, if I'm nice, maybe they'll be nice back?" I stood there with my head down with clenched fists, but then I arose my head, with some water in my eyes and a shaking voice and body, "But I was _**dead**_ wrong. The world is cruel, and it will _**stay**_ this way. Thank you, Weiss, for making everything brighter for me. This will just be the last time I communicate with anyone who's not important anymore. I probably never deserved any friends. Thank you, Weiss. .. I'll .. be going now.."

I turned on my heels and prevented myself from crying, with all the strength I had, till' I at least get to my dorm. It was actually the first time I told anyone my story. In a distance, I could still hear Ruby arguing.

"Weiss, you crossed the line! Emereld, wait!"

I ignored everything, and put my head down, I walked inbetween people, and team RWBY and JNPR, then busted the door of my room and slammed it shut, then I looked for the book of classes that I "accidentaly" left back at my room.

I sit on the edge of the bed and look at the ground, finding out that I have failed in keep in my tears.

How can I let stupid Weiss Schnee intimidate me? SHE'S WEISS. QUEEN OF INTIMIDATION. I let her get to me, even though I know how good she is. I'm such a weakling.. I don't deserve to be the Sole Difference..Weiss was right..

"Weiss _**is**_ right.. I don't deserve anything.."

-..-

_*Blake's POV.*_

Yang and I were walking to the next unfortunate class we have together since I got the book with me, then I suddenly get hit in the shoulder by naother shoulder, but Yang was the one who complains.

"Hey! Watch where you're - Emereld?"

I looked back at the person who hit me and indeed it was Emereld. What caught my eyes was something on her cheek, flying backwards in the air from the speed of her walking.

It was a tear drop.

"Hey Emer .. eld .."

She walks past Jaune and almost shoves him, but he gets caught by Pyrrah, who was walking with the rest of her team. Then they caught up with us while we walked towards them.

"Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, what's with her? She just shoved me!"

"That's not what I meant, Jaune."

"Then," He stood properly and all attention of the group was on me,"what DID you mean?"

"So you didn't see it?"

"See what? Just spit it out, Blake!"

"She was crying."

There was a silence in the group.

"I saw a tear on her face, and her breathing wasn't that easy. Last time I saw her, she walked with Ruby to go talk to..."

"Weiss.."

Yang completed for me, and there was another silent moment.

"Should we talk to them?"

"It's best we leave them to their own affairs."

"Now Nora, don't - Nora?"

Ren turns and looks all around him, eventually, Nora is nowhere to be seen.

"I think she went to comfort her."

"I think we should stop her."

"Give me a second," Ren cleared his throat and stood straight,"_**NORA!**_"

Suddenly, Nora appeared beside him.

"Yes, Ren?"

"Don't bother either Weiss or Emereld."

"But.. she was crying.. I heard sniffling from her room, but you called me before I could've gotten in. She said something about Weiss being right and that she didn't deserve anything."

"Blake, are you sure we shouldn't do anything?"

"Weiss is a trouble maker, she should fix it on her own. For now."

The group shrugged and nodded, while Nora whined a little. We all had concerned faces, thinking of what Weiss could've possibly done.

"Should we ask Ruby?"

"Maybe. That depends if we should know."

"Then, I'll ask her before we go to sleep."

"Let me ask her, she's my sister, she just might open up more to me about it."

"Probably for the best. I'll be listening if I don't fall asleep."

-LATER-

_*Yang's POV.*_

Blake and I made sure Weiss wasn't in the room, and that Ruby was just sitting up studying. Blake sat in her bed and turned to the wall, and I saw her head nod.

"Soo.. Ruby.."

"Hm?"

Her full attention turned towards me, while I was sitting beside her on my own bed.

"Might you know anything about why Emereld was crying this morning?"

"She was crying?"

She seemed shocked.

"Yes, and last time we've seen her, she was with you, and you went chasing Weiss."

"D'uhh..No, no I do not know why she would be crying."

"You're really bad at lying."

"I don't think she'd like anyone to know, really. I think they kind of forgot I was there, and now I accidentaly know."

"I see."

"Now go to sleep, I want to study."

"Yeah, yeah. G'night."

"Good night."


	7. Explain

I was standing in the middle of the crowd of people watching Jaune's ass get kicked.

"Students, as you can see, 's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, that would indicate that Mr Jaune Arc is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to engage your scroll in combat.. Gauging your aura will help to tell you when to attack, or when it is better to move to a more .. defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be caught by a Beowulf now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself."

I think I like, and hate, Cardin at the same time. He's a bully, but such a cool bully. Wouldn't hang out with him though.

I could also see in the corner of my eye team RWBY and JNPR taking glances at me every second.

"Now remeber students, the vital festival is only a few months away, it won't be long until students from other kindgoms arrive to Vale. So keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament, will be representing all of Vale."

Then the bell finally rings.

-LATER-

I sat at lunch alone, not eating, but maintaing my weapons with a food tray in front of me. I would've loved to laugh at Nora's dream, but I wasn't there in the group anymore. I'm not a part of them, and I never will be.

"Jaune, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"It's just that you seem that you're ... not okay."

He did get his ass kicked, what the hell do you want.

"Guy, I'm fine, seriously! Look!"

I can't see shit.

I then hear Cardin laughing at some faunus girl sitting at the table, sadly, while trying to leave, and his team making fun of her.

I grit my teeth at the annoying asshole.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first day here."

"What? NOOO! We're just.. messing around!"

"He's a bully."

"Name one time he's "BULLIED" me."

Oh, there are numerous, my friend.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask!"

"Ooh! We'll break his legs!"

I LIKE YOU!

"Guys! It's fine, seriously! Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to only me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"That hurts! Please stop!"

I turned to Cardin who was pulling on the faunus girl's bunny ears, when he let go, she covered her face while leaving and Cardin kept laughing.

"Haha, told you she was a freak."

I stand from my table and walk all the way to Cardin, then hold him by collar of his uniform (Yes, I'm putting some scenes in uniforms, so they can make SENSE.) and raise him. Then, my old "friends"start to watch.

"What do you think you're doing, Cardin Weinshester? You have no right to treat a faunus this way."

"You have no right to treat me this way, red-eyed silver freak!"

I put his face a couple of inches from mine.

"What'd you just say?"

"I said, you're a red-eyed silver freak, what're you gonna do about it?"

I looked at an empty table and threw him at it, making him break it. Those who weren't already watching started to.

"So you wanna go, girly? Let's go!"

He stands up and takes out his weapon, and I too take out my weapon from the back of my jacket. I take my stance, then guesture for him to move forward with two fingers.

He charges at me with his mace, and I easily dodge his attack and kick him in the back, making him fall forward. He then gets up angry.

"That's all you got? Pft, pathetic."

I then dodge his mace swing by just ducking down like I'm doing the tango, and raise my leg and hit him in the crotch. I punch him in the face once and knock him of his feet.

I stand above him, and his eyes fill with fear as I get my twin sai to strike. I do strike, but I stop at least one bery little centimeter before his eyeballs gets impaled.

"Don't mess with me, Weinshester. Next time, I won't hesitate to put my twin sai in your sockets," I put my face closer, "and burn them."

I slowly get up and put my weapons in my back, and walk away victoriously. Then, the bunny girl came.

"I - I would like to thank you .. f-f-for what you did there.."

Well, she was innocent.

"That's no problem. I hate people like him."

"Me too.."

Then the bell rings to signal lunch is over.

"Well, it's time we go. Thank you, again."

"That's no problem, again."

I walk once more to the next class, but then get stopped by someone. I get stopped by Weiss.

I turn to her, then I start to play dirty.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Emereld.."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry.."

"For what? I don't know who you are, and I don't beleive we've met. Now leave me alone."

I snap my arm away from her grasp, and start walking, but then she appears in front of me.

"Wait, Emereld, please! I didn't mean to!"

"I guess that's a little bit too late for an apolgy. I'm already gone. Plus, you don't need me, and I don't need you. I don't need anyone. Now, out of my way!"

I shove her out of the way and she falls to the ground, and I walk away like nothing happened. Then Ruby comes.

"Emereld, what is wrong with you?"

"Um, who are you?"

"Emereld, stop it."

"I wouldn't like to shove you out of the way, too."

"Look, I don't know if you're mad at me because I know or because team RWBY and JNPR noticed you crying yesterday - "

"They did? Oh, joy. Who's team RWBY and JNPR?"

"Emereld, stop it, I'm serious!"

"Why should I?! I do what I want, I never did anyways! So, it's my chance now, and I'm going to TAKE IT! Now, leave me alone and GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Hey! Stop yelling at my sister!"

"Tell your sister here to get out of the way!"

"What if I say no?!"

"I shove you, and her, out of the way, and if anyone tries to stop me again, things WILL get dirty!"

"Emereld, I said I'm sorry! Just, what do you want? What else can I do?!"

"You can do nothing, that's what you can do! All you do is complain and complain, and you're never greatful! The one good thing you showed me is to stay away from fakers! Stay away from people like you, Weiss!"

I pointed at her while she's on the ground.

"What on earth could've Weiss done that made you so mad?"

"Oh? You don't know? I thought she would also COMPLAIN about how dramatic I am! Or - Or maybe even complain about how much - how much you should PITY me!"

I was on the verge of tears now, my words were repeating themselves.

"Weiss, just what did you do?"

"I said something I shouldn't have.. I said something very, very bad.."

"Why don't you tell them that something?! Why don't you ruin my life some more?! You can make a little team with Cardin called the Life Ruiners, maybe you two could even get along!"

"Do NOT compare me to Cardin!"

"Why not? You compared ME to YOU."

She was taken aback. Seriously?

"You had no right to bring up my past. You're the one who probably got everything she wanted. Attention, toys, everything. you lived the dream. And you brought up my life like it was nothing. If you want to tell them, go ahead, tell them," I turn around, "I don't care anymore. i don't need anyone. I never did. I never had anyone, and never will. Enjoy your stay at Beacon, Emereld, it's going to a living hell."

I walk away, and slam my room door shut after I went to the very end of the hallway.

-...-

_*Blake's POV.*_

Now that she had slammed the door behind her, everyone was looking at Weiss.

"Weiss, you have some explaining to do."

"What did she mean, "bring up my past"?"

"Weiss, what did you do?"

"I .. I just.. I said some thing I really shouldn't have.."

"Then we discuss it in our room, along with team JNPR?"

She gets up and we follow her, everyone gets in and looks at Weiss.

"Go."

She takes a deep breath.

"I yelled at Ruby because I didn't want to work in a team led by Ruby then Emereld stepped in and I yelled at her and brought up some of her past in harsh words like that she had no friends and she didn't have a family and she didn't deserve one and that she was a jerky person and that she didn't deserve anything in life and that she had a terrible childhood and that she was being nice just to hold on to the little group of friends that she just got and that all she wanted was just attention."

The entire group started to blink, even Ruby. Then Yang spoke up first.

"Why, on earth, would you say something so horrible?"

"I'm sorry I just - I was mad! And then she told me that all of it was true, and that her family died when she was young, and she stayed with her brother until he left because of some issues!"

"Her family's dead?"

"And her brother left her?"

"That. Is. Horrible."

"Weiss, you're a horrible human being."

"I know, I know, but is there any way to fix this?"

"You cause a lot of damage to her physically and mentally."

"I already apologized, what more can I do?"

"I don't know, Weiss, but I think she took your advice, know she doesn't speak to any one of us."

"I think we lost her forever."


	8. Impossible!

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. The Proffessor asked all of you to collect sampels from the trees deep inside the forest, and I'm here to make sure no one dies while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar from the tree sap, however, this forest is filled with creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates."

"Actually, if you'll excuse me," I inturrupt, "as you know, I have no teammates, so can I go deep in the forest alone? I would like to sight see a little bit."

She sighs.

"Fine."

I leave everyone and take my jar with me. I start walking through the place, everyone out of sight, and I'm out of the sight of everyone.

It is a wonderful sight, red everywhere, beautiful. My eyes scan the floor as I pick some of it up, letting it flow it the wind.

I put on my head phones, walking around with music in my ears. I sight see the beautiful place, filled with wonderful things. Except the CREATURES OF MY ASS.

I chuckle at my own joke, and walk around, enjoying the the music in my ears an dhte lollipop in my mouth. My hood preventing my head to be a polka dotted red and silver, thankfully.

I could feel the wind on my face, and I smile as it tickles me, nicely.

I get enough sightseeing, and go to take some sap. I go to nice tree and start filling my jar with sap while humming.

Then.. I see two big shadows sneak up on me. I turn around and I see a huge black figure. I keep looking upwards and my headphones and jaw drop to my neck, as I couldn't beleive what was behind me.

Two Nimalcores. (Another one I made. Just get a very humungous lion, add VERY TALL AND SPIKY DAGGERS on it's back, armor everywhere exept the chest. Even the tail ahs spiky armor, so they're untouchable. Not for my Emerled though ;)..) Standing right behind me. Just like that. They were so big, I think I was sure to die until they roared me back to my senses.

One of then hit me with it's tail, throwing me against a tree. Oh great, the wood already cuts my arms.

I grit my teeth and stand up, with my weapons out.

"This is going to be a loooot tougher than it looks."

Only two people encountered the Nimalcores, and they both died, but one of them recorded how they sound and how they look like, and that's how I found them on the internet. ANyone else would have no idea what these guys are.

-LATER-

_*Yang's POV. (After Jaune Kicking Some Ursa Ass.)*_

We were all standing in a group, Glynda with us, waiting for Emereld.

"Why is that student taking so long?"

"Do think anything bad happened to her?"

"Maybe she got lost?"

Suddenly, we all hear two loud unknown roars and growls from the east, even the gorund was shaking.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, I never heard that kind of roar!"

"It can't be.."

All our attention turned to Glynda as she looked in her scroll and some kind of lion appears.

"No.."

"No what?!"

"Your friend has encountered Nimalcores!"

"Nimal-what now?"

"The most powerful creature of Grimm to ever exsist! Only two people have encountered it, and they both died, but of course, they shared it. THey shared a recording on the internet."

"The most powerful?!"

"We gotta go!"

We all run to the source of sound, and it was terrifying. A big lion looking moster, with armor all over it, but a certain part. Not one, but two! Two were looking at the very person we were waiting for, Emereld. Her hand was hurt, so was her thigh, and knees, and face... She was bruised and bleeding everywhere.

"Emereld, get out of there!"

Her attention turned to us.

"Guys, go!"

"No!"

"Please, just, go! I can't have any of you getting hurt!"

She suddenly makes a ring of fire.

"It will hurt you! Please, just leave!"

While she was distracted, one of them flashes a paw at her, sending her rolling on the ground. She tumbeled and was lying on the ground on all fours, incredibly weak.

"We have to do something!"

She suddenly charges at one of them with the strength she has, and hit it's eyes, and burned them.

The monster screams and she takes the opprtunity to jumps in it's mouth and cut it's tougue. She sits ontop of the monster and leads it to bump into the other one, sending them both down. They were both on their backs, their spikes enabling them to move. She then attacks the non-blind one in the chest like she was a drill of fire, then just does the same thing to the other.

She kneeled over the dead bodies of her enemies, panting heavily with her weapons in her hands. She was on the blind one, specifically.

She then loses all grasp and falls to the ground unconcious, bleeding.

"Emereld!"

I touch the fire, and find out it was harmless.

"She lied!"

We all run through the fire to go get Emerled. Her hair was spread out on the ground, hand over her chest and the other on the ground.

We kneel and check if she's alive.

"She's passed out from exhaustion and exssessive bleeding."

"We gotta get her to the nurse's office back!"

"Let's get moving!"

Nora suddenly carries her.

"Go! GO!"

We start running.

-..-

_*Glynda's POV.*_

Stupid student! She just did the impossible, and got her consequences! What did she mean, she can't get anyone hurt?! I could've helped her!

I make a call on my scroll to Proffessor Ozpin.

"Ah, hello Glynda."

"Proffessor Ozpin, is there any room for emergencies at the nurse's office?!"

"What happened?"

"It's Emereld Robe, she encountered and killed TWO NIMALCORES!"

"Impossible!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"There is plenty of room, please, get her here IMMEDIATLEY."

I closed the call.

"GO FASTER!"


	9. I Was One, Too

My sight was groggy, and all I could see was a mixture of colors. I moaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes and head. My vision got clear enough.

I was in a nurse office. Team JNPR and RWBY were sitting all around me. Asleep.

Ren was resting at a couch, with Nora cuddeling him in her slumber. Jaune was lying next to them, his head on Pyrrah's leg. Pyrrah was resting her heaon her palm.

Ruby was asleep on Yang's shoulder, and Yang was asleep on Ruby's head. Blake was sleeping with a book on her stomach, and Weiss was sitting the closest to me. Her arms were crossed on the handle of the couch and her head was simply resting on it sideways.

I blinked a couple of times, making sure my eyes were fooling me.

I took off my blanket and put my feet to the ground. I stood up, and I accidentaly applied too much pressure on my leg, but I was okay with walking while I'm in pain.

I started walking towards the door, but instead, I tripped on Jaune's dangling foot and making a thud sound as I made contact with the ground, waking everyone up.

"Emereld! What are you doing? You should be resting! How are you? Are you okay?"

"Ruby, Nora, stop with the unsion questions. I'm leaving, but I tripped on Jaune's foot. I'm good. And yes. ANything else?"

"Emereld I am so sorry!"

Weiss jumps on me and hugs me tight.

"I am so sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it! I said it out of temper, I swear! I just.. Please forgive me!"

"Woah, Weiss, slow down! Can some one tell me what the hell happened after I killed the two Nimalcores?"

"You knew what they are?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"LATER."

"Well, you passed out from exhaustion and exssessive bleeding and Nora carried you all the way here."

Nora gave me a smile, still not realizing she didn't let go of Ren.

"Well, can I complete the day normally?"

"NO!"

"Why noooot?!"

"You just awoke form the possibility of dying, ok?"

"I'm good though. And Weiss.."

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry.."

"Wait, what? Why are you apologizing?"

"I just.. I caused a big scene over something that has happened in the past, and has scarred me in the present. I need to get over it, but with the creatures of Grimm and the White Fang around, I can't seem to."

"Wait, what does the White Fang have to do with this?"

"I-I'll tell you later.."

"So am I forgiven?"

"You are."

We hugged and then everyone joined in for a group hug.

"But Jaune!"

I said, making them all look at me.

"Next time, please put your feet on the couch."

We all laughed together.

-TIME SKIP-

It was the vital festival, and I was randomly walking around with a lollipop in my mouth. The balloons and the people, it was just.. um.. weird.

Some one taps my shoulder. It's Wiess.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Emereld! We were thinking you could come with us to greet the new comers for the tournament at the deck!"

"Sure, I guess."

"She wants to spy on them to get the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!"

We walk on deck and Ruby blocks her nose.

"It smells like fish," she looks to her side, "woah!"

We look at what she's looking at, it's a destroyed shop. We un to the officers there.

"What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be it this week."

"Uh, that's terrible.."

"They left all the money again."

My eyes widen and I look at the officer.

"It doesn't make a lick'a sense. I mean, who needs that much dust?"

"I don't know, maybe an army?"

"You think it maybe uh. .. the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I think we don't get paid enough."

Weiss crosses her arms.

"Hm, White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerats."

"What's your problem?"

Blake and I say in unsion.

"My problem?" She turns to us, "I simply don't care for the criminialy insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of pyscopaths."

"Yeah, they're just a bunch of misguided faunus."

"MISGUIDED? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So, they're very misguided."

"Either way, it wouldn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of Downtown Vale."

"Hmm.. Blake and Emereld have a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into months ago. Maybe it was him."

"You ran into Torchwick?!"

"Woah, calm it Emereld, and yes, I did."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!"

"That's not necessarily true."

"HEY! Stop that faunus!"

We run to the deck, and a monkey faunus was running from a ship.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!"

He laughs and jumps off. Then hangs upside down on a lamp post, peeling a banana.

"You no good stowaway!"

"Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught, I'm a great stowaway!"

A rock gets thrown at him and he dodges it.

"Hey you, you get down this instant."

He throws the banana peel at his face, then jumps and starts running. Suddenly, everything goes in slow motion as he winks at Blake. I look at her and chuckle, and she blushes.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to know the competition, there you are."

"Quick! We have to observe him!"

We run after him as he goes on a corner, and we do too, but then Weiss bumps into someone and loses him.

"No! He got away!"

"Um.. Weiss?"

She looks at the person under her and runs up, dusting herself.

"Salutations!"

"Uh.. hello."

"Are you.. okay?"

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!"

"Do you want to.. get up?"

"Yes!"

She pauses before she jumps to her feet, and everyone takes a step back.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"I'm Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Blake hits her.

"Oh, I'm Yang."

"And I'm Emereld."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that.."

"So I did! And I like the name Emereld a lot!"

"Thanks.."

"Well, sorry to run into you!"

"Take care, friend!"

We turn and leave.

"Well she was ... weird."

"Now, where did that faunus riff-raff run off to?"

We look forward, and we find her there.

"What did you just call me?"

Weiss glances back and forth while Yang panics.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you," she walks through us and leans in on Ruby, "YOU."

"I - I - Didn't - I - Um -"

"You called me friend! Am I really your friend?"

Ruby looks at us, I shrug, and the all say no.

"I guess, why not."

They all fall to the ground but me.

"Ahaha! Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Is this what is was like when you met me?"

"No, she is far more coordinated."

"So, why are you here in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!"

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look depart."

"Says the girl wearing a dress."

"It's a combat skirt!"

"Yeeaaah!"

Ruby appears behind Weiss and they down-low each other.

"Wait a minute," she walks over to Penny and holds her shoulders, "if you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed.. rabscallion!?"

I grit my teeth.

"The who now?"

"The filthy faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling his a rabscallion! Stop calling him a degenrate!"

"He's a person!"

I complete for her.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to stop reffering ot this trash can as a trash can? Or thtis lamp-post as a lamp-post?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly borke the law! Give'em time, and he'll join those other faunus in the White Fang."

"Oh you ignorant little brat!"

We both walk away angrily.

"How dare both of you talk to me like that?! I am your teammate and friend!"

"You're a judgemental little girl!"

"What in the world makes you say that?!"

"Due to the fact that you refer to the White Fang as a terrorist group for some one based on his species,"

"makes you much of a scoundrel as you think he might be!"

"So you both admit it? So the White Fang IS a group of terrorists!"

"That's not what we meant!"

"And you know it!"

It turned into us being in team RWBY'S dorm room.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

"You do realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!"

"Why do you think the they hate humanity so much?"

"It's because people like Cardin,"

"People like YOU,"

"That force the White Fang to take such trastic measures!"

"People like ME?!"

"Your discrimenetory!"

"I'm a victim!"

Then there was a pause.

"You want to know WHY I DESPISE the White Fang? Why I don't particulary trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. Or, as an actual, bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target on it's back for as lon gas I can remember. Ever since I was a child, I watched family members disappear. Port members, executed.. And entire train car full of dust, stolen. And everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very. difficult. childhood."

"Weiss, I understand how you feel -"

"No, you don't, Emereld! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Theives! And murderers!"

"Well, maybe we're just tired of being pushed around!"

Blake yelled, and soon realized her mistake.

"I .."

She bolts out the door, and I run after her.

"Blake! Wait!"

Then she suddenly stops and takes off her bow, and I finally catch up.

"God, Blake, you run fast!"

"What do you want?!"

"Blake.."

"What?!"

"I ... I was one, too.."

"What? But you're not even a .."

I took off my hood to reveal to little pretty white cat ears.

"Faunus.."

I smile at her warmly. She hugs me and I hug her back.

"I always knew you two would look prettier without your bows and hoods."

We looked to the side and found or monkey fellow.

**Like dat twist? Well, guess what? ISH NOT DE ONLY TWIST! MWAHAHAHA!**


	10. HOLD YOUR KITTY EAR, WHAT!

All three of us sat having tea. Blake puts her tea, sighs, and finally takes.

"So, you want to know more about me?"

"Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you guys haven't been giving me anything but short talk and wierd looks!"

We frown.

"Yeah, like that."

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course I am! I don't think there's been one faunus who hasn't heard of them! Stupid freaks that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me."

"Well ... We were both once memebers of the White Fang."

He chokes.

"Wait, you two have been members of the White Fang?"

"Yes, I was a memeber most of life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, it was different. Between the ashes of war, the White Fang was suppose to be a sign of peace between the humans and faunus. Despite promising equalification, the faunus were subjected to hate. The humans still thought of us as lesser beings, and so, the White Fang rose, for our people. And I was there. I was at every front alley. I took place in almost every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. One day, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new leader took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, out peaceful protests were being replaced with organazied attacks. They were setting fire to shops. I used to get to wrecking and stealing carts on the way, and the worst part, it was working. We were treated as equals. But not out of respect, but of fear. So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I wanted to dedicate my life in being a Huntress. Here I am. A criminal hiding in plain sight, all with the help of a little, black bow."

She moved her ears and looked at them, then quickly changed.

"What about you, Emereld?"

"Huh?"

"What's your story?"

"Well... remember when I said my brother left me, Blake?"

"Yes?"

"I ... kind of lied. I was the one who left. My brotherhad always longed in aiding the White Fang, even though, he was human. Years ago, when I was a child, and my brother was much more of a teenager, my parents were killed by one of the creatures of Grimm. He took this opportunity to trick me into thinking that the humans against the White Fang killed them. You see, my mother was a cat faunus, and my dad was human. He tricked me into knowing that they killed my father because he tried to protect my mother. And I quickly beleived him. I went to my academy normally in the morning, but at night, I was a total different person. I joined them as a child, and I quickly learned how to use the weapons they had, but mine was crafted by my own hands, and I learned more from it at we joined, he change his second name so no on eowuld know we're siblings. One day, years later, as a teen, I found out the truth of how my parents died, and I realized my brother was using me just to accomplish what he wanted. I was told to cut off all contact with people, so I don't attract attention at school. I then realized he was tricking me again, but into making me lonely so I could beleive he was the only one I had. I quit the White Fang before I killed anyone. I then decided to become a Huntress, to prevent any person from having the same agonizing death my parents had.. And I was like Blake, a criminal hiding in plain sight, with the help of a hood."

I wiggeled my ears under my hood, making it move.

"So, have you told any of your friends this?"

-LATER-

The three of us were walkin gat the sideway.

"So, what's the plan now?"

"I still don't beleive the White Fang is behind those robberies."

"Yeah, they've never needed that much Dust before."

"Wait, what if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place that they would most likely be if they WERE to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"Well, Sun, you're pretty smart, but the only problem is that we have NO idea what that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard two guys talking about a huge ship of Dust loaded from Atlis."

"How huge?"

"HUUUGE. BIG COMPANY FRIEGHTER."

"You're sure?"

-Later-

"Did I miss anything?"

Sun comes jumping in.

"Not really. hey've off-loaded all the stuff from the boats, now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. I stole you some fruit."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Where you in a cult or something?" She glares, "Okay, too soon."

I laugh silently, until a bust of wind comes from behind us. An airship. It lands and the door opens, and the White Fang steps out.

"Is that them?"

"Yes, it is.."

"You guys really didn't beleive it was them, did you?"

"I think deep down we knew, but we didn't want to be right."

"HEY! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!?"

Suddenly, Torchwick comes out. My eyes widen and a gasp escapes. So it was him..

"We aren't exactly the most unwanted criminals in the place, so why don't you animals keep up the pace?!"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Not one like him"

She stand and draws her weapon. I put my hand in front of her and draw my weapons.

"He's mine."

"Hey, wait!"

I jump down without hesitations and sneak up on Torchwick, drawing my twin sai to neck and light it on fire.

"What the - ! Oh for .. "

"Nobody move!"

They gather around us, and I pull my hood down, revealing my white ears.

"Faunus of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

"Hohoho, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang are going in on a buissines trip."

"Tell me what is is, or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, more airships arrive.

"I wouldn't exactly call it little!"

He took this opportunity to use his gun and hit th eground, and I flew back. He kept shooting at me, and I kept moving so fast, he didn't even see least I don't think he did.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty.."

Sun drops a banana peel on his head and pushes him.

"Leave her, alone."

More members of the White Fang arrives, and he and Blake fight them off. Then he shoots at them then I plop in.

"HE'S MINE!"

I charge at him, hitting him with my weapon. I quickly shift sides, but then he hits me in the face with his cane, then the stomach, then the side, then the head, knocking me off my feet. Blake and Sun then join in to defend me. Then, Ruby appears.

"HEY!"

"Ruby, no! Get out of here!"

"Hey, red, isn't it past your bed time?"

I then spot Penny.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?"

"Penny, get back."

Ruby turns and Torchwick immediatley shoots her back.

"RUBY!"

He laughs, but then Penny jumps in.

"Penny, no! Get back!"

"Don't worry, Ruby.. I'm comabt ready!"

Weird knives appear from her back as she jumps into battle, fighting amazingly. She puts down three airships, but then Torchwick escapes and we call the police. We're all now sitting on boxes and then Weiss and Yang appear.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she doesn't always were a bow, she has kitty ears and they're kinda cute - "

"Weiss, I want you to know that I am no longer associated with the White Fang anymore. Back when -"

"Stop. First of all, do you know how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. In these twelve hours I've decided ... I don't care."

"You don't care."

"Next time something this big comes up, you come to your freinds and teammates, not some ... someone else..."

Sun awkwardly chuckles and Ruby celebrates. I get up and leave, and sit in a corner alone, curled up in a ball.

"Hey, where's Penny?"

"And Emereld?"

"There she is."

Does Sun really have to find me?

They all walk towards me.

"Emereld, what's wrong?"

"I .. You guys wouldn't understand.."

"Tell us."

"Yeah, we're your friends!"

"I .. Blake, can you explain my story so I can explain why I'm sad?"

She explains the whole thing, peice by peice.

"So, you're a faunus, too?"

"And you were also in the White Fang?"

"Yes.."

"Wait.. you said.. your parents were killed by creaturs of Grimm, and Glynda said two people discovered the Nimalcores and died.. were they..?"

"Yes.. they were.."

Silence is upon us, and is broken by Ruby.

"CAN I SEE YOUR KITTY EARS?"

I sighed at Ruby's request and take down my hood. Her eyes sparkle.

"Oh my God, they're white!"

She starts to play with my ears and I smile, then put my hood back on.

"So, will you tell us what's bothering you?"

"Remember my brother from the story?"

"Yesss..?"

They all reply in unsion.

"Well.. My brother.. would be Torchwick."

"HOLD YOUR KITTY EARS, _**WHAT!?**_"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand.."

"Torchwick is your brother? That jerk that almost killed you?"

"I don't think he recognizes me anymore.. he recognizes me as the little helpless girl that loves her brother and plays tag with him everyday.. I thought that .. trust is for fools, and that's why I continued to be cut out of contact..."

"Well," Sun and the others put a hand on me, "now you can trust us."

"I beleive I can."

We go in for a group hug.

**Told you it's not the only twist XD Now, this is the end of Volume 1, will be doing Volume two when it's first episode comes out in three DAYS! FKHGKFJHDSIA! XD**


End file.
